


Tonight, Tonight

by what-would-eleven-do (glass_curtain)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_curtain/pseuds/what-would-eleven-do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is done waiting. It is a Tuesday and things have to change!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, Tonight

This is the night; no matter what happens in the next few minutes, tomorrow things will be different. A day like today is not in the cards anymore, for better or worse things are going to change. If he is too much of a coward, she has to take the lead. If she interpreted every single sign wrong, she is ready to pay the price.

Eight thirty, and the streetlights have been on for over an hour. She has been staring at his window for the last fifteen minutes, considering and reconsidering her decision. After she had left her apartment and headed for his place, she had known she was not going to change her mind, but still, for these last minutes she has been trying to convince herself that this was the wrong decision. It was a tough night when one cannot agree with oneself, but she does not want to play anymore. If she is going to spend this night alone, thinking of him and wishing it was his body pressed up against her instead of the tired old pillow, it would not be by her choice.

At eight thirty, she rings his doorbell. At eight thirty on a Tuesday evening, she is done waiting.

'Alex?' He looks surprised to find her standing at his door. Why wouldn't he be? Usually she would have at least called ahead, gave him a warning or more likely be accompanied by Karen or Arthur. This time he did not deserve a warning, not after all those nights.

'Hello!' she says with a smile and plucking up all her courage, she closes the distance between them. One hand on his hip, and he looks almost shocked as she presses her body to his. His mouth is open, she can see him trying to form words, there may even be a whole sentence lingering between those lips, but the night remains silent and he does not move. She does; after all, this has only just begun. While the hand on his hip pushes away the fabric of his sweater, seeking the contact of his bare skin hidden underneath to perform this simple gesture, there was never a good enough excuse to simply caress his face, to touch his lips with something else than her own, or to run her fingers through his hair, but that does not matter anymore. Even if she had gotten the opportunity before, she is sure it would have been under the watchful eyes of dozens of onlookers, not like here tonight. Now it is just the two of them, no one is watching. She likes the feel of his stubble beneath her fingers.

His tongue darts quickly over his bottom lip and it is all the sign that she needs. Either he is about to overcome his initial shock and tell her to stop whatever this is or he is going to kiss her. She isn't going to let him make the decision, not yet. Her hand on his neck, she pulls him down until his lips touch hers. She came here tonight so a decision could be made, and she wants to be sure it will be an informed decision. When she feels his lips against hers, the slight stubble scratching her skin, he appears still overwhelmed by what is going on. She takes lead in their movement, brushing her tongue along his upper lip; he opens willingly as she seeks entrance. They have kissed before, often enough that the memory of his breath against her skin haunts her. She can feel the slight tickle on her cheek. Slipping her tongue between his lips, frantic to explore him.

Pulling back and taking a breath, her heart is racing. She had not even noticed how nervous she was before, but now, looking at him still staring at her speechless, she thinks her chest might open up with every thunderous beat of her heart. She came here with a purpose and so far, she has only accomplished the very first part. Turning and walking, no, running away was always still a possibility, but she is all too familiar with the consequences of that and she needs to know.

Her hand is flat against his chest and she gently pushes him inside his apartment. He refuses to move, one hand is still holding open the door, while his other had remained against the doorframe. She can feel his heartbeat under her palm, the rise and fall of his chest against her touch, the warmth of his body leaving her aching to complete her mission. Spurred on by the proximity of his skin, she applies a little more force and finally convinces him to take a step back. At last, inside, she lets the door fall shut behind them. Once in motion, she does not stop until he ends up pressed against his kitchen counter. Blinking and shaking his head, he finally seems to break free of his surprised state.

Standing in front of him, their bodies are touching and she desperately needs to get rid of his shirt. Get rid of every single piece of clothing separating them. She reaches for him once more, his lips again so close to uttering their first word, before her tongue breaks their venture. She is gasping or maybe it is him, she is not quite sure as their tongues battle for dominance. His hand is in her hair, trying to keep her in place, when she is the one who would not move for anything. This time when they break for air, both are breathless. His face is flushed and her skin must be on fire too, her heart still racing.

Meeting her eyes, she can see the heat in hers is finally matched. Arms that were used to brace himself against the counter, are now much more usefully occupied unbuttoning her blouse, while she tugs his shirt over his head and it ends up on the floor. One hand cupping her breast, he pulls her against him, forcefully clinging to her lips while his hand travels underneath her bra. Touching his chest she feels him against her, every cell he comes in contact with seems alive and finally breathing again. Her hands are on his back, roaming, not able to stay still and she barely notices him moving, until suddenly it is her who is backed against the counter. Strong hands lifting her up, she spreads her legs and welcomes him against her. Through the layer of denim, his hard length presses against her, and encircling her legs around his hips, she rubs against him.

Her bra melts away under his hands and his lips crush hers once more. When they break for air, the room appears to spin. Everything around her is out of focus and she clings to the fire in his eyes. He needs no further encouragement and his lips start suckling at her breast, tongue sliding over her nipple she lets her head fall back. Soft caresses that are accentuated by sharp little bites, the pleasure heightens, and all she can hear is herself moaning. Her hands are entangled in his hair, tugging and caressing at the same time. She does not want him to stop, but it is not enough.

His mouth is sucking at the skin on her neck; she desperately rubs herself against him. He is moaning, head falling against her shoulder and she can feel his hard cock against her. Long fingers grabbing her head, his wet lips focus on her mouth, while his hands drop to frantically grip her skirt. His hard chest pressed is against her breasts, and she fights to unbutton his trousers, biting the delicate skin inside her lips when her fingers finally make contact with his hardened length. His head falls back with a groan and his eyes flutter closed; he is trying to catch his breath when she feels the need for the warm pressure of his lips on hers. Her hand on his cock is making slow, steady movements along his length as she takes control of the kiss.

One of his hands takes hold of the fingers around his prick, he pushes himself back, away from her. Still fighting to regain his breath, he drops his head against her chest.

'Fuck...' sucking the sensitive skin above her collarbone, 'I'm gonna come if you don't stop.'

She laughs, running her hands across his back, nails intent on leaving a mark. 'Yes, that is the whole point.'

'No,' his hair is tickling her skin as he shakes his head, 'not like this.'

Her hand grips his chin, thumb brushing along his jaw, and she licks her lips teasingly before sucking on his earlobe. She wants this, now; there will be no more waiting.

Her legs close around his waist and he is cursing as she rubs herself against him. His eyes are dark as he meets her gaze, all coherent thought gone he pushes her skirt up around her hips. Long fingers brush against the inside of her thigh, and the slight contact sends a shiver down her spine as she bites his earlobe. He hisses out a breath when he discovers her lack of knickers, his fingers flexing by her thigh. His other hand keeps a tight grip on her bottom, and she jerks as his fingers slide across her opening. Her nerves are on fire and she grinds herself against his touch. Grinning, he pulls away from her mouth, bending to bite her nipple as two long fingers enter her. She is groaning, her head falling back, and his lips focus on her exposed throat sucking and licking while his hand keeps a steady rhythm, ever so slowly pulling out of her before pushing back in. His hand is gripping her ass hard enough to cause pain. Thumb rubbing over her clit, her hips fervently match his every move, rubbing her wet pussy against his fingers. His fingers are pinching within her, hitting that spot and tugging a little before letting go. She cries out at the loss, trying to bury herself closer to him. Brushing his thumb over her clit, his palm starts rubbing in a circular motion, and her cries grow louder. The hand on her bottom has now moved up to graze her left breast, and he pinches one nipple while his mouth starts slowly torturing her right one.

When his fingers recede and enter her once more, his thumb rubbing her clit, everything goes white. She can hear herself crying out, her whole body shaking against him, fingers digging into his back as she clings to him. Little sparks of color flare behind her closed eyes as he removes his slick fingers, rubbing along her wet cunt.

Regaining her breath, she wraps her arms around his back, her head resting on his shoulder as he places short kisses along her jaw. She is reluctant to let go, when he pulls away. Her fingers entangled in his hair, she continues to hold on to him, as he frees his cock and lets his trousers and pants tangle around his legs. Gripping her tightly, he pulls her forward into a passionate kiss, his hands roaming up and over her breasts as she takes hold of his waist. He is groaning when she brings her bare skin in contact with his aching cock. Lifting herself up, she feels him rubbing against her thigh, so close to where she needs him to be. Her nails marking the way, she lets go of his waist and trails her hands down to grip his erection, guiding him to her entrance. She holds him there, teasing him for just a moment, before he enters her wet pussy in one swift motion. His head drops against her shoulder as he remains completely still against her.

She can feel him stretching her walls, his two slick fingers replaced by his hard cock, and her still sensitive g-spot already tingling again. Sucking at her neck, his hands grab hold of her ass as he starts to move his hips. His slow steady pace growing more urgent with every stroke. He groans as he pushes into her hot opening, her fingers digging into his back. She is almost there again, lifting herself up with each pull of his hands as she urges him deeper. Her legs wrap around his waist, and she grips the back of his head as she pulls his lips against hers, his tongue hot and wet inside of her mouth. Letting her other hand explore his chest, she pinches his nipple and bites at his lips, both of them groaning from the pleasure and pain. The air seems to have left her lungs and she starts to shake against him, the heat of his body, the movement of him inside her driving her over the edge once more as she grabs hold of him. Her walls clenching around him, she can feel him lose control. His pace becomes more feverish as he drives his cock deep inside her. Her body still throbbing around him, his cock jerks inside her as his hips buckle. He clings to her, desperately holding her close; he lets his head rest on her shoulder. Breathless and with her heart pounding, she is still floating, her whole body humming.

All urgency from before gone, she runs one hand through his hair, brushing the sweaty strands away from his face, while running her fingers across his shoulder. She does not want to move and feels like she could stay in this place, with him still buried inside her, holding her close, forever.

'What...' his breathing is still ragged, '...what was that?'

'That was worth all the teasing.' She says, rubbing her cheek against him.

Placing a kiss on her neck, he lifts his head to look at her. Face flushed, he is still in a delicious daze.

'Teasing?'

Hand is on his neck, pulling his lips to hers. Licking across his bottom lip, their kiss holds nothing of the urgency and need from before. Instead, they slowly move against each other, matching each movement; she lets herself fall against him, drowning in the taste of him. Short, sweet brushes of her lips against his, before she pulls away.

'You have any idea what all your flirting, your so-called innocent touches and teases do to me?'

A grin creeping onto his features, his mouth descends upon hers again, a newly recovered passion as his tongue battles hers.

'If this is my punishment ,' he beams at her, 'I'll have to up my game'

'Careful, you are playing with fire here.' She smiles at him, before nibbling at his jaw.

'Really? Why is that?' He asks as he lets his head fall back, surrendering to her administrations.

'I might never let you go' she whispers against his skin.

'And how terrible that would be.' He grins.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge 'Thank you for your brilliant beta' goes out to the wonderful areyoumarriedriver, her input made this 'story' so much better! Thank you!  
> So my first venture into the really smutty territory, hot or not?


End file.
